Secrets
by valeforwings
Summary: Will Seijuurou and Makoto be able to keep their relationship on the down-low, after Rin and Nitori almost finding out?


Fandom: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club

Pairing: Seijuurou Mikoshiba/Makoto Tachibana

Summary: Will Seijuurou and Makoto be able to keep their relationship on the down-low, after Rin and Nitori almost finding out?

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or these characters!

Author's notes at the end!

* * *

"Oh, hey Matsuoka." Seijuurou said surprised to see the other redhead standing outside of his dorm room with an irritated look on his face.

"Captain, I want a new room." he bluntly said, and his own room's door flew open.

"Don't leave me-!" Nitori shrieked, running out of their room and latching onto his arm. "Matsuoka-senpai, I'm sorry I'll be more clean I'll make sure my desk is clean every day, please don't get another room!" Rin sighed as the small grey-haired boy cried right into his ear, making him all the more irritable.

Seijuurou stared at the two with a confused look on his face, slowly blinking and not exactly sure of what to say. These two were an interesting pair, he knew for that much.

"I...uh..."

"Oh, crap!" A voice whispered. Seijuurou froze and Rin looked up to see a blur of familiar brown hair quickly disappear into the bathroom. That voice, that hair...it couldn't be...

"Captain, is there someone in there with you?"

In an instant the captain's face flushed, tipping off to Rin that his captain, who never lied, was hiding something, or in this case, someone. Someone that he might know all too well.

"No, no. No one at all! It's nothing! It's late, you two better settle your differences and get to sleep or else I'll...make you two work extra hard at practice tomorrow!"

"But we don't have practice tomorrow-"

"It's saturday tomorrow and it's only seven thirty, Mikoshiba-senpai-!"

"Night, boys!" ignoring the two boys, the captain quickly closed his door with a sigh, back pressed against the cool wood. He waited a moment before speaking, making sure that his teammates actually went back into their room across the hall. "Alright, Tachibana. You can come out now."

The bathroom door clicked open, and no one other than Makoto stepped out, towel around his waist and damp hair clinging to his face. He had gotten out of the shower while the older captain was at the door, a bit curious to see what all the comotion was about. Which in his own favor, was a grave mistake.

"Did...did Rin see?" Seijuurou frowned at how worried Makoto sounded.

"...maybe? He asked if anyone was in here with me and I said no, and before he could ask about it any more, I just shut the door." Deep down he did feel bad about lying to Rin right then and there, but in truth he had been lying to Rin for months and even Makoto was lying about it too to his friends.

Makoto sighed, sitting on Mikoshiba's bed and staring at the floor. "Maybe...maybe it's time we tell them? Since Rin probably saw, and I can't keep this from Haru or the others for much longer..."

"Yeah, they're bound to find out eventually. I'm just surprised that little blonde hasn't found out yet. He seems like the type to know everything and anything about who's dating who," the redhead laughed and sat next to Makoto, who gave a small laugh as well.

The nervous silence was unbearable.

"...tomorrow?" He asked, taking Makoto's hand and lightly squeezing it.

The brunette bit his lip, thinking about an answer and hesitating. After a moment, he sighed and nodded, squeezing Mikoshiba's hand in response with a small smile on his face.

"Rin first? Or all together? We could all meet up somewhere, like that new cafe downtown?"

"Together, definitely. I'll text everyone saying that we should meet up. Noon?"

"Noon." Seijuurou agreed, gently cupping Makoto's face and kissing him. Breaking apart and looking at green twinkling eyes, he smiled. "Now...I think I still owe you that massage to loosen your muscles up since you've been stressing between swimming and your studies. That's probably the main reason you came here for the weekend, right?"

Makoto laughed, bringing down Seijuurou to kiss him again. "That is a good reason. But I just wanted to spend time with my boyfriend, too, who just happens to give amazing massages."

* * *

"Ehhh?" Nagisa and Rei chorused at the news that was just said, eyes wide with their parfait glasses still in hand. "Is this true?!"

"Please don't be mad!" Makoto pleaded. "Or disgusted! Or anything! Just let me explain-!"

"We both want this relationship and it happened naturally, please don't think wrong of me and I'll take full responsibility!" Seijuurou added, just as worried as Makoto is with how his boyfriend's friends' faces all looked, with the exception of Haruka's usual bored expression.

"Mad? Why would we be mad?" Nagisa chirped, a wide smile appearing on his face, making all of the doubt Makoto and Seijuurou had slowly disappear. "This is great! I always thought it would be you and Haru-chan, but captain Mikoshiba is wonderful, too! How did it happen? Tell us!"

"And really nice, at that." Rei added, adjusting his glasses. "I hope you two are very happy together. Very beautiful!"

"Well, it just sort of...progressed as we kept on having those joint practices. Standing by your captain and spending a lot of time talking and being with him made one thing led to another, and..." The tallest captain smiled, pulling Makoto close to him. "We've been together ever since."

"So that's who you've been texting all the time and starting at him that way during practice, Mako-chan!"

Makoto looked at Haruka, who returned eye contact and set down his glass of water.

"If you're happy and nothing bad happens, then I'm okay with it."

Makoto was surely overjoyed with how his team was taking this news, it being the complete opposite of how he thought they would have reacted. Rin was the only one who hadn't responsed, which worried him.

"Matsuoka?" Seijuurou asked, hand firmly on Makoto's hip.

Rin locked eyes with Makoto and then his captain, before letting out a laugh (making the couple extremely confused, along with the rest of the Iwatobi team), recalling the events of last night...and what he and Nitori heard when ignoring Seijuurou's orders of going to bed and instead pressing their ears to the door, hearing Makoto's voice clear as a bell, sounding very happy, along with his captain.

"Knew it."

And it was only a matter of time before his sister would find out.

* * *

Author's note: and another one!

Not gonna lie, I totally got the inspiration for this after reading quite a bit of Sei/Mako fics and then seeing the ending of the FrFr! short with Rin and Nitori.

And then this sort of…happened.


End file.
